


Dewitos

by Peanut48



Category: Dewitos
Genre: Dewitos - Freeform, Other, weird ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut48/pseuds/Peanut48
Summary: Mountain Dew and Doritos fall in love





	Dewitos

"Dewey, is that you?" Doritos asked. "Hi Doritos, it's been 3 years ice missed you. I love you." Then they kiss . They're in love and have had 2 kids. They also go married. ♡♡


End file.
